


Don’t you believe in destiny?

by VoidCharlynch



Category: WWE
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Death, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, charlynch definitely endgame duh, hopeless romantic charlotte, slowburn, tattoo artist charlotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidCharlynch/pseuds/VoidCharlynch
Summary: On a person’s sixteenth birthday, a tattoo appears on their wrist. The design is simple. The first letter of their soulmate’s first name. When soulmates meet, the name is spelt out and they begin their destiny together.But for Becky, a non-believer in love, and Charlotte, a hopeless romantic. It wasn’t as easy as it seemed.Soulmate AU.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, i’m back with another fic. i have a lot of plans for this one, so we’ll see how it goes. enjoy the first chapter, though it is kind of an introduction chapter, but kind of not. <3

At age sixteen, everyone was considered “of age”. To initiate this coming of age, each person had a small tattoo etched on their wrist. It was a simple design. A single letter. The letter symbolised the first name of that person’s soulmate. 

As time went and you finally met your soulmate, the tattoo would change and would spell out your soulmate’s forename, meaning this was the end of searching for your lover and you could settle down for the rest of your life. Because, well. A soulmate is forever. 

However when Becky Lynch turned sixteen and the letter ‘C’ appeared on her wrist, she thought she was doomed. Million’s of people in the world whose name starts with ‘C’ and only one of them is her soulmate. 

She frowned at the thought of telling her current boyfriend, Seth, that they weren’t soulmates. Or, she didn’t have to tell him. Did she? She did, he’d find out eventually that she’s lying. 

“Mornin’, Becks! Happy birthday, pumpkin!” Becky’s mother exclaimed from the kitchen as the frowny redhead walked down the stairs. 

“Thanks, Ma.” Becky’s reply was short as she made her way into the kitchen, a smile creeping onto her face as she delicious scent of her favourite breakfast foods filled the small room. 

It was silent between them for a few moments and Becky climbed onto the stool by the counter, pondering to herself as she watched her mother cook. 

“Show me yer wrist.” Her mother spoke again, turning around to face her daughter. 

Her mother was lucky, Becky always thought. Back when they were living in Ireland, before she was even born, her parents had met at a bar. Both looking for drunken hookups, only to leave with their soulmate. 

Becky sighed and held out her wrist for her mother to inspect. She frowned upon hearing a chuckle. 

“It’s not funny, Ma. It doesn’t even make sense! Seth has a ‘B’!” Becky said with a small huff, her eyes twinkling when her Ma set her breakfast down in front of her. 

“If ya were his soulmate, ye would have an ‘S’ and yer name would be spelt out fully. It isn’t meant to be between ye. An’ thank the lord too, I never liked that lad.”

“Mammy!”

Becky only got a laugh in return, to which she huffed and began picking at the food on her plate, mumbling under her breath. 

“I really am gonna ave’ to break up with him, aren’t I?” 

Becky felt small but strong arms wrap around her, holding her in a hug. 

“Ye soulmate is out there, I promise. Everything will be grand.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Becky was sixteen when she experienced her first breakup. Well. Almost. 

She sat down with Seth on a bench at a park and revealed her wrist. 

“We are soulmates, Becks. I promise.” Seth pleaded with her. 

That was the way he kept her. 

Becky was smart. She knew in her heart that Seth wasn’t the one she was supposed to be with. But, for the protection of her own feelings, and his, she decided she’d stay. Maybe she’d meet her soulmate one day, maybe they’d last forever. But right now, she knew she was with Seth. Her counterfeit soulmate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yer givin’ up on finding ye true love?” Becky’s father said, his accent thick as he sat next to his daughter on the porch of their house. 

“Am not givin’ up. Just not tryin’.” 

“Why’s that?” 

Becky was silent for a moment, trying to find the words she actually wanted to say. She felt her stomach twisting, like butterflies violently trying to escape from inside of her, yet they were trapped. She felt sick, and for the first time since her tattoo appeared, she felt disappointed in her soulmate.

“Love is stupid, ain’t it? Why am I sat around waitin’ for a stupid lad to come spend the rest of his life with me?!” Becky’s voice was coated with anger and that made her irish lilt stronger. 

Her arms folded over her stomach where she awaited the departure of the aggressive butterflies. But they never left. They grew stronger and made her gag. Was this another soulmate thing? She was rather unsure at this point. However, the tattoo was the only symbol of soulmate she was aware of. 

“Y’know, love. It might be a lass, not a lad.” 

“Am not gay!” Becky frowned, standing up with a small huff and made her way into the house, storming up the stairs until she reached her bedroom. 

It was that very night Becky Lynch decided she didn’t believe in love. To her, it was simply a myth and something god made up as a fairytale. Hell, he even went so far as to curse her with a tattoo she didn’t even want. 

She felt a strange sensation in her wrist as she lay in her bed that night, tears filling her eyes ever so slightly. The notion delicate, that made her butterflies relax slightly. This was definitely weird, she thought. 

It was that night she also vowed to one day have her tattoo removed professionally. That way, she’d never have to here another tale about a soulmate. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the day of her sixteenth birthday, Charlotte Flair was beyond excited to find out the first letter of her soulmate’s name. 

She patiently waited up until the clock hit midnight and stole a peek at her wrist. She was always a sucker for romance. 

The blonde sat up in her bed, smiling softly as the letter ‘B’ was beautifully drawn into her skin. She let out a small gasp as it appeared, and she brought her wrist to her lips, giving the work of art a gentle kiss. 

For a few moments she admired the letter. A wide grin never leaving her face as she traced it with her index finger. 

“I can’t wait to meet you, B.” She whispered, laying down in her bed and holding her wrist close to her chest. “Goodnight... I love you already.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlotte awoke later on in the morning, happily skipping down the stairs and into the dining room where her father sat. 

“Good morning, dad! I got my letter! It’s B!” She spoke excitedly, holding her arm out in front of her father. 

“Happy birthday, Lottie. I’m pleased for you.” He responded, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading. 

“Dad, can’t you look?! It’s beautiful...” 

Charlotte’s father groaned, snapping his head up to quickly check out his daughters wrist. 

“Yes, Charlotte. It’s lovely.”

The blonde sighed, making her way over to the table where her brother sat, drawing. 

“Reid? Can you take notice in my letter..?”

Before he had the chance to reply, Charlotte’s father cut in. 

“Charlotte, don’t bother your brother with that romantic bullshit.”

“It’s beautiful, Char.” Reid whispered, looking up at her and smiling. She smiled back at him and skipped her way out of the room once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laying on the grass and looking up at the sun, her eyes filled with admiration and awe at the beauty of nature, she couldn’t help but wonder what her soulmate was like. 

Were they male or female? What was their eye colour? Their hair colour? What were they interested in? 

No matter what, her mind - and heart - told her that whoever it may be, is perfect for her and always will be. 

In the moments of her fascinating over her surroundings, she felt a pang of pain in her stomach. It was sharp and quick, but almost... never-ending. And it confused her. It made her feel sad, and like a disappointment. Yet, she didn’t know why.

What she did know? Something was wrong with her soulmate and she was helpless and unable to fix the problem. That made her feel even worse. 

She was still confused, but tried piecing the puzzle together. Did she feel what B felt? Is that the weird sensation in her stomach? Charlotte had never heard of anything like this before. Maybe they were special, she imagined. 

“It’s okay, B.” She whispered, her lips returning to her tattoo. “I’m here.” 

She couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty. After all, she was supposed to protect and keep B safe. Though, since they’d never met and Charlotte was absolutely clueless on who her soulmate was, she knew she couldn’t. But it was okay, she decided. One day, she could make it up to B. 

Make it up to her for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it will be slowburn. i have plans after this chapter. big plans. enjoy though. <3
> 
> can ya’ll lemme know if i should do smut next chapter too?

Becky Lynch was 21 when she decided to finally get her tattoo removed. 

Over the five years of having it, there’d always been a strange feeling that lasted for a moment each day. It always went as quick as it came and took her breath away. However, it wasn’t enough to make her want to keep it. 

Which is why she found herself entering ‘Flair’s Tattoo Parlour’ on a particularly boring Friday night. For a moment she thought the place was closed and accidentally been left unlocked. Then she walked out from the back. The most beautiful woman Becky had ever seen. 

Blonde hair hung over her shoulders, deep blue eyes that Becky thought she could get lost in. She was tall, Becky thought. Her black tank top under her red plaid shirt, hugging her curves in the perfect way. Quite frankly, Becky couldn’t take her eyes off her. She was rather mesmerising. 

“Oh hey, I was just about to close up.” Were the blondes first words. 

Becky stood still, her mouth hung open in the slightest, not knowing what to say, so she didn’t say anything. Instead she stared at the other woman. 

“Are you okay?” Came her voice again. It was soft, Becky mentally made note. She didn’t know why though. 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry...I can come back another day.” Becky finally spoke, though it was awkward. 

The blonde let out a small laugh, feeling a burning sensation in her wrist for the first time. Since her sleeves were rolled up, she peeked a chance at her wrist, her heart dropping when the name ‘Becky’ was suddenly spelt out on her wrist in italics. 

“NO! I mean... stay. I have time.” She spat out, looking directly at Becky, smiling faintly, unsure of what to say to her soulmate who was absolutely stood in front of her. Was she dreaming? No, she wouldn’t dream of some random person. Would she? “I’m Charlotte. Flair.” Definitely not a dream. 

“I’m Becky.” The redhead responded, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck and stepping further into the building. She tensed up when Charlotte walked past her, locking the door and turning the sign to say closed. “Are ye gonna kill me?”

“Not at all. It’s just to keep everyone else out. Follow me.”

Charlotte walked into the back again, Becky following close behind. They ended up in a room with a bunch of tattoo equipment neatly scattered around. 

“What are you looking to get done?”

Becky swallowed the lump in her throat, inhaling deeply and avoiding the gaze of the blonde.

A strange silence settled over them. Charlotte fixed her gaze on the irish woman, wondering why she hadn’t brought up the fact they were soulmates, and what to say herself. 

Becky’s eyes remained on the ‘C’ that painted her wrist. Her mind went awry with thoughts, contemplating going through with her idea. Was there any reason to keep it if she didn’t believe in love? 

Her butterflies came back in that moment. They seemed to be trying to tell her something, but she ignored them, thinking of ways they would go away. Would they die following the removal? 

Ew, dead butterflies inside of her? Gross, she thought. 

“I actually want my urm... soulmate tattoo removed..” Becky admitted quietly. Part of her felt ashamed, and the heat rose to her cheeks in embarrassment of giving up. Love just wasn’t for her, she settled. 

The look that Charlotte gave her made her tear up. She was being judged by a complete stranger and it... hurt? Odd. 

“Y-You can’t..”

Of course, Charlotte’s soulmate would be the one to give up on love, when the person she was supposed to be with was in front of her. She contemplated on telling her, but she didn’t want to make it weird, or make Becky feel any worse for that matter. 

“I don’t wanna wait around fer someone, I like my freedom.”

Charlotte sighed, a heavy sigh and looked down at the ground. Her fingertips grazed Becky’s name, and she heard the redhead gasp. 

“Sometimes, they do something.. an’ it gives me a bit of hope that they’re actually out there. But, I dunno. It’s not fair.”

Becky’s voice was soft. It made Charlotte smile because she knew she’s responsible. Again, how was she supposed to tell a stranger that they were soulmates? Was it even her place to?

“They’re out there, Becky. You might not even be waiting that long.”

“How do ya know?”

Charlotte made her way over to Becky, placing her hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner. 

There was a strange moment between them. Becky’s hands rested on her hip, and she looked up from the stool, at the blonde who was stood between her legs. It felt normal, like they should be like that. Charlotte knew it, of course. However, Becky brushed it off as a weird attraction to the taller woman. 

“Love finds a way.” Charlotte whispered, looking into Becky’s eyes. 

The urge to kiss the redhead was strong, but the fear of driving her away was even stronger. Instead, she smiled and pulled Becky into a loose hug, wanting to remember how she felt before she left. 

“Yer so sure.”

“Of course.”

The way Charlotte looked at her, gave Becky hope again. The way she spoke and smiled, made her believe. Maybe love wasn’t a myth. Maybe, her soulmate was around somewhere, and waiting... waiting for her. 

“I’m gonna keep it. The tattoo.. thanks.” 

Charlotte smiled once again, not moving away from Becky. She lingered on the thought of kissing her, letting it bypass her again. Though she’d waited five years for a moment like that, she decided it’d be best to wait. 

“No problem.”

“Can I uh.. get yer number? We can hang out..if yer okay with it.” 

Charlotte giggled as Becky stumbled over her words, and Becky? She thought the sound was beautiful. The blonde nodded, deciding on shooting her shot and asking Becky back to her place. 

“I could lock up.. we could go back to my place? Watch a movie or something, but it’s okay if you’re busy.” 

“No, I’d like that.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to Charlotte’s apartment was short. Only a block away from the tattoo parlour. Whilst they were walking, she was trying to think of ways to tell Becky, and wondered why Becky hadn’t gotten her tattoo. Was it a one-sided thing? She hoped not. It could be because she didn’t believe in love, she thought. So she’d have to make her believe. 

“Well, this is my place. It’s not much but it’s home.” 

“Do ye invite all yer customers home?” Becky asked, her tone playful. 

She knew she was attracted to the blonde, her butterflies in her stomach told her. She just didn’t know how to act on it. 

“You’re not a customer, you didn’t pay for anything.” Charlotte retorted, giving the redhead a grin as she made her way over to the couch, sitting down. Becky followed close behind, sitting next to the blonde, turning to look at her. 

“I was gonna.” 

“But you didn’t.”

“I could, right now.”

“Yeah?” Charlotte asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

“Yeah, give me a lap dance.” Becky said with a smirk, gently patting the blondes thigh. 

“No!” Charlotte laughed and Becky thought it was cute. And when Becky voiced that thought, the blonde blushed and denied it. 

“Why not?”

“I’m not easy.” Charlotte stated, pulling her bottom lip between her lip. There was a hunger in Becky’s eyes that made her butterflies dance. She felt wanted, and that was a feeling she was yet to experience. Sure, she wasn’t easy, but she wanted it right now. 

“Yer not, huh?”

Charlotte shook her head, shifting closer to Becky and ghosting her fingertips over her jaw. 

“You’re really pretty.”

“Comin’ from you?”

“You’re a big flirt, aren’t you?” 

Charlotte smiled, the look in Becky’s eyes never shifted, she noticed. She liked it. Very much. 

“Only for the pretty ones.”

In a split second, it was almost like she lost control. Her lips were on Becky’s in a soft kiss. Though she pulled away before Becky had the chance to reciprocate. 

She absolutely liked that kiss. It was her first too, she always wanted it to be with her soulmate and she was happy it was. 

“I’m sorry-“ Charlotte was cut off by Becky’s lips moving against hers.

Her tongue dived past the blondes lips, and Becky wrapped her arms around Charlotte’s back, pulling her to straddle her lap. 

After a while of just kissing, Becky had enough. She wanted more and she was gonna take more. 

“Where’s the bedroom?” Becky mumbled against Charlotte’s lips. 

Charlotte, in no state to deny her, responded back, breathing shakily against Becky’s mouth. 

“Last door down the corridor.” 

Becky used her strength to pick the blonde up, Charlotte’s legs immediately tangling around her waist. 

As the headed down the hall to the bedroom, Charlotte knew she was in for a long night. But honestly, she didn’t mind? She was just happy it was with Becky. Maybe she was getting places already.


	3. Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in a while. I was trying to find the motivation to write, hence why this chapter might not be very long and/or good. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Becky took her time exploring Charlotte’s body with her lips. Kisses were pressed against any bit of skin that Becky could reach, and the sounds Charlotte gave her in return were very much rewarding. 

As soon as Becky’s tongue made contact with Charlotte centre, the blonde lost control. Her hips bucked up against the redheads mouth, silently pleading for more contact. Her guttural moans drove Becky crazy, and that’s the way they spent the night together. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Charlotte awoke the next morning, she was naked with a pleasing ache between her thighs, the aroma of sweat and sex filling her bedroom. She was alone, though a note had been left beside her. 

‘Had to dash, blondie. It was nice meeting you and doing the other stuff. I won’t be a stranger, promise. See you soon? xox Becky.’

She sighed, an unfamiliar feeling of shame washing over her. There hadn’t been a time she’d been like that before, and though Becky was her soulmate, she couldn’t help but feel used. She was disappointed, in herself and Becky.

That morning she didn’t send Becky the kiss she usually did. She simply looked at her tattoo and got herself dressed and ready for work. It was Saturday, meaning she was on a late shift again. Maybe it was a good thing. People never went in later on in the day, so she’d have time to think. Besides, she could use the space. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost closing time again. She wondered if she’d ever see Becky again, and if she did, should she tell her the truth? Was it even worth it if she didn’t believe in the whole soulmate ordeal. Maybe Becky was looking for sex. Charlotte may never know. 

A familiar Irish accent broke her from her thoughts. 

“Hiya, blondie.”

Charlotte looked up at her. Yep, it was Becky. 

Charlotte was embarrassed. She hadn’t ever been in a hookup situation so she didn’t know how to act. That’s why when she threw a fake smile on her face before chewing her lip between her teeth, she thought it was correct. Movies had shown hookups in a different way than reality. She guessed it was because there’s a line drawn between fiction and the real world. Though she’d much prefer fiction as she’d be able to write her own happy ending. One with her soulmate; Becky. They’d live in a nice house, with well paying jobs and eventually the possibility of growing a family beyond a couple of dogs would make it perfect. But this was reality and nothing goes perfectly for anyone. 

“I’m getting ready to close up again.” Charlotte said, not particularly fond of the idea of hanging around Becky any longer. It was slightly awkward and she didn’t know how to act. 

“I didn’t get yer number.” Becky interjected before Charlotte could do so much as move. The redhead watched as the other women’s cheeks glowed pink and it made her smirk just a little. “An’ uh, I wanted to say thanks.”

“For what?

Becky frowned upon noticing Charlotte avoiding her gaze. She didn’t understand. 

“Well, ye gave me good advice yesterday... an’ the other stuff was nice. I don’t fancy loosing contact with ya.” Becky swallowed her words, as well as her pride. It was unusual for her to give thanks or even ask for someone’s number. Charlotte gave her a good feeling, a sense of hope, and she didn’t want to let that go so easily. She was beautiful too, that was a bonus. 

“Your welcome.” Charlotte’s response was short and Becky watched her walk to the front desk and pick up a pen, hopefully writing down her number on a scrap piece of paper. 

“Are ya mad at me...?” Becky asked, testing the waters, not quite sure how Charlotte was feeling. 

“I’m mad at myself.”

“Why?”

Charlotte let out a sharp breath that she didn’t even know she was holding. She sauntered slowly over to Becky, taking hold of her hand and pressing the small bit of paper into it. She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and shook her head somewhat. 

“I was a virgin.” Charlotte said quickly. If she said it quickly, it would be like she never said it at all, right? She was glad to get it off her chest, but she wasn’t sure it was the right thing to do. 

Becky frowned, grabbing hold of Charlotte’s hand and squeezing it. 

“You should’ve told me.” Becky tried to be as comforting as she could, but it wasn’t her strongest forte. Her arms enveloped around Charlotte’s waist and snagged her into a hug, only to be met with a weak shove. 

“Go away.”

“No.”

Becky moved closer to Charlotte again, grabbing a hold of her wrists and pulling her back against the wall. She leaned against the wall, looking up at Charlotte who was mere inches away from her. 

Becky had met a lot of people in her life. People that were perfect enough to her to be her soulmate. They never were, so she never tried. But with Charlotte stood in front of her, she felt like she should try, regardless of a stupid soulmate tattoo. Maybe they were destined to be together, but that didn’t mean they should never see eachother again. 

There was something about the way Charlotte kept looking into her eyes, then quickly avoiding her gaze that was suspicious. She was hiding something, maybe. Becky wasn’t quite sure, but quite clearly there was something more to the story than just losing her virginity. 

Her eyes wandered down to the blonde’s sweet tasting lips and she found herself longing to have them pressed against her own again. Charlotte looked very kissable. She was very kissable. If she could only just lean up and —

“Just leave me alone, Becky.” 

That voice. That dammed voice. It broke her from her thoughts but sent her spiralling into a new set. She vividly remembered what her name sounded like when it rolled off Charlotte’s tongue. The way her voice went raspy and quiet, and her moans. Oh, the sound of her moans. A beautiful sound, Becky thought, abruptly snapping out of them before she lost control. 

“Why?” 

Charlotte quite clearly was sad. Becky knew that and she didn’t want to push the subject, but her name wouldn’t be Becky Lynch if she wasn’t a fighter. 

“You were waitin’ for yer soulmate, correct?”

Charlotte nodded and Becky mentally cursed herself for asking a question with such an obvious answer. 

“I wanted it to mean something to someone.”

“It meant something to me.”

“Really?”

Becky nodded. 

“Course. I’m honoured that ya trusted me... y’know.”

Charlotte sniffled, meeting Becky’s gaze once again. 

Becky finally knew what she wanted to say, and it felt so easy. At least the thought it did. Who knows?

“Look. It’s normal for ya to regret it, or not like it. Lots of people regret their first time. I know I do. Yer not alone, ya know. And who knows? Yer soulmate might come along and you’ll forget all about it.”

Charlotte shook her head, chuckling a fake chuckle. She leaned down and rested her head on Becky’s shoulder, hiding her face away from the redhead. 

“I don’t regret it.” 

“Ya don’t?” Becky asked, rubbing the small of Charlotte’s back in a comforting manner. She felt the blonde shake her head. 

“I was comfortable with you. I just... I’m sorry.”

“Ya don’t have to apologise.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So, tell me more about ya soulmate. What’s their letter? What are ye feelings towards em? Are ya happy waitin’?” Becky asked. 

They decided to grab a coffee in a more public environment. Becky wanted to make Charlotte feel comfortable, and being alone might not help. Charlotte appreciated it. She also appreciated that Becky wanted to get to know her more. 

“Well... it’s the letter ‘B’. I’ve always felt drawn to he- them in a way.” Charlotte began, hoping Becky didn’t notice her slip up. “I am happy waiting. I think if they’re the one I’m supposed to be with, why should I try with anyone else?”

“I get ya. I kinda felt like that after a while.”

“Tell me about it.” Charlotte’s voice was a different kind of soft when she spoke. She pulled herself out of her thoughts before her mind wandered. 

“I was adamant that I was never gonna find em. Billions of people in the world and only one of them is my soulmate? I found it hard to believe, so I used to just throw myself into random relationships and hookups. It never felt right. I know I’ve hurt a lot of people because of it.” 

Charlotte took a moment to let Becky’s words sink in before she spoke. 

“An- and... when we?”

“It was strange. I never had the feeling that I shouldn’t be doing it with ya. There was a few moments when I thought ye were my soulmate, if I’m being honest. But I checked my wrist and no name, still just a ‘C’.” 

Charlotte tried to hide her smile, but failed. A rosy red shade fell over her cheeks, and she could feel the heat rising to them. 

“Thanks, Char. I think, even if we’re not soulmate’s, we were supposed to meet.”

Charlotte smiled again, wider this time. They seemed to be making progress and she was fine with that. Becky would grow to understand at some point, and she would be there for her and with her. 

Throughout her life, Charlotte had learned that love had no time limit. It was all a game of patience and in order to find the one, you had to wait. It wasn’t necessarily a fair game, or a fun one, but everyone won eventually. There’s an essence of growth through the journey of finding your soulmate. Often, you can make mistakes, you can get hurt; but it happens for a reason, right? Every moment, every decision, it all correlates to the outcome. The outcome that everyone waits for -- looks for. Whether you’re waiting, or searching, it’ll always be worth it; because you’re finding the person who’ll love you when you don’t love yourself. 

“I think we were.” Charlotte responded, making a bold move and reaching her hand across the table to rest over Becky’s. “And I’m sorry... for freaking out on you earlier. I just- I never do anything like that.”

Becky nodded and gave Charlotte a sincere smile.

“I understand. Ye don’t have to be sorry.”

Charlotte was about to speak, but the barista spoke up from the side of their table. How long had she been standing there? Both women were oblivious, having found themselves lost in their conversation. 

“More coffee?” The barista, who’s name-tag read ‘Bayley’ asked. 

Becky shook her head, smiling politely at Bayley and Bayley excused herself after that. 

“Becky?”

“Aye?”

Charlotte pondered on her thought for a moment, unsure on whether it was good. 

“Come back to my place. I don’t have work tomorrow, we can hang out and watch movies or something. No funny business.”

Charlotte watched as Becky smiled, nodding her head and giving Charlotte’s hand a small squeeze, happy to be spending time with her new friend’.

“I’d like that.”


	4. Chapter Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this took a turn. I hope you enjoy, I’m still working on having longer and more interesting chapters, so I’m sorry if this isn’t good, it’s kinda rushed. Hope you enjoy regardless.

“Tell me more about you, Becky.” 

Charlotte and Becky were sat on the couch in Charlotte’s apartment. They had spent the time talking, with a random movie on in the background. 

“What do ya wanna know?” Becky asked, meeting Charlotte’s gaze with a coy smile. There was something about the way Charlotte was looking at her that made her heart almost literally skip a beat. 

Her eyes were filled with fondness and her lips curled up in a small smile. 

“Anything.” 

Becky’s felt her stomach drop, a sickly sensation crawling up the back of her throat. The butterflies she’d usually felt were never so intense. Was Charlotte her soulmate? The thought crossed her mind again, but she didn’t let it stay. Surely if they were soulmates, the blonde would’ve said something. After all, she was hell bent on finding her life partner. 

“Becky? Are you okay?”

Becky nodded, her hand going up to her mouth momentarily, trying not to draw too much attention to the fact she felt like throwing up. 

“Do ya.. uhm.” Becky started, not sure how to ask the question. Her eyebrows knitted together, her teeth clamping over her lower lip as she tried to get her thoughts together. 

“Do I what?” Charlotte grew confused. 

She reached her hand over to cup Becky’s cheek, running her thumb over the bone as a look of concern washed over her. 

“Are you okay? You look a little pale.”

“I think I’m g-“ Becky interrupted herself as she began coughing. Her hand clamped over her mouth as she tried to control herself. 

Charlotte hurried towards the kitchen area, pouring Becky a glass of water as quickly as she could before returning to her. She watched as Becky covered her stomach with her other hand.

“Here, have some water. Do you.. get the stomach thing too?”

Becky nodded, unable to speak.

Charlotte gave a returning nod and hurriedly picked up her phone, searching for something — anything that would help them in this moment, as she knew this wasn’t normal. 

She frowned, continuing to listen to Becky struggling as she searched. Charlotte felt a hand grab at her leg and she looked down at Becky, who was coughing heavier. 

“I’m searching, Becks, try relax.”

It was with a sudden exasperation, and a strong heave of her chest, something was dislodged from the back of her throat. Becky felt her eyes brim with tears as she tried to catch her breath.

“Oh Jesus.” She said, sipping at the water that Charlotte had gave her. 

“Becky!” 

“Wha?” 

“You- a butterfly!”

Becky turned her attention upwards, looking at the beautiful blue butterfly that was fluttering it’s wings above them, her eyes widening in shock. 

“That was in my stomach... that- CHARLOTTE, MY SOULMATE!” Becky jumped up, confused and scared. She had no idea what was happening or why. “The butterfly.. it would let me know when my soulmate was trying to communicate! Are they... does that mean they’re... gone?” Becky said the last word very quietly, not wanting to believe it was true, but she thought she’d believe anything at this point. 

“Here, look!” Charlotte said, reading from her phone. She finally found a website that was informative. She skimmed through the text first, her heart sinking when she read it. 

“What does it say?”

“Uh well... it’s a timer.” Charlotte managed to get out. She ran her hand through her hair. 

“Fer what?!”

Charlotte turned the phone, finding herself unable to read out loud. Becky took it, eyes widening for the second time that night.

‘Not everyone has a soulmate butterfly. While they are beautiful, they are dangerous. When they remain inside of your stomach, you are safe and all is fine. However, when you find the butterfly making its way out of your body, it starts a timer. It lives for three days, now so do you. If in those three days, you find your soulmate, you live a happily ever after. If you don’t, both you and the butterfly lose your life.”

“THATS IT?! THATS NOT FAIR!” Becky found herself yelling, she didn’t know why but the next thing she knew, she was crying. Tears streamed down her face and she fell into Charlotte’s arms, thankful they were holding onto her. “I’m- I’m gonna die, Charlie.” 

“Shhh, you’re not.” Charlotte tried to be as comforting as she could. She wanted to tell Becky there and then that they were soulmates, but she heard Becky earlier, she didn’t have her tattoo. She didn’t want Becky to force herself to love, she wanted it to happen naturally. Though that may have been selfish of her to decide, it was the only option she had, because if Becky forced herself, it may not even work, and could make her weaker.

“I’m never gonna find them!”

Charlotte’s strong arms snaked around here tighter, holding her close to her chest as she ran her fingers through the red locks. 

“I don’t wanna die. I want my soulmate.” 

Charlotte found herself tearing up. She felt guilty, but it was the right thing to do — wasn’t it?

“Come to bed with me, babe? It’s late.” Charlotte offered, speaking softly and quietly, trying to soothe Becky. It seemed to work too. Becky relaxed against her chest. She was still crying, but it had calmed. 

When Becky nodded but didn’t move, Charlotte took it upon herself to lift Becky into her arms, smiling a little when she felt the redhead wrap her arms and legs around her. 

She led them to the bedroom, closing the door with her foot. Becky sniffled and untangled herself from Charlotte, standing in front of her and looking into her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but that didn’t stop her from surging forward and pressing her lips to Charlotte’s in a messy kiss. 

Charlotte groaned, letting herself be pulled to the bed. They broke the kiss, Becky pushing Charlotte backwards onto the bed and straddling her waist. 

“Becky-“

Becky cut her off by leaning down and pressing her lips to Charlotte’s once again. 

“Don’t talk.” Becky said, gently grabbed a hold of Charlotte’s wrists and pinning the, above her head. 

“We can’t.”

“Aye we ca- what the fuck?” Becky’s tone went cold. She more forcefully grabbed a hold of Charlotte’s wrist, bringing in closer to her face to inspect it. “You?”

Charlotte said nothing. She was unsure of what to say and she didn’t want to upset the redhead. 

“Yer my soulmate?” 

They looked into eachother’s eyes, Becky not knowing what she was feeling.

“Answer me.” Becky demanded, growing frustrated. 

Charlotte nodded, pulling her wrist back from Becky’s grip, only to have Becky latch onto it again. 

“Ye weren’t gonna tell me? Ya were gonna let me die?”

“No! Becky..” Charlotte sat up, wrapping her arms around Becky’s waist incase she tried to move. “You don’t have yours.”

“Ya were gonna let me die!”

“I wasn’t! I wanted you to figure it out alone so it could be natural and not forced! That’s the only way it works. Because you don’t believe.”

“I do believe!”

“Then where’s your tattoo?! Why are you dying in three days?!”

Charlotte knew she wasn’t exactly being fair, but it’s not like Becky was either. 

“I don’t wanna die, Char.”

“I know you don’t, I don’t want you to die either. Please don’t force yourself to love. I want to be with you, but you have to really want it for it to work.”

Charlotte lifted Becky’s hand into her own, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“Ya think it’ll work? In time I mean?”

Charlotte nodded, looking up at Becky with a small smile and hugged her close. 

“Yes, but we can’t waste time arguing over it either. Please, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Forgive me?” 

Becky tilted Charlotte’s head up, pressing small kisses all over her face. The blonde giggled softly and returned the kiss Becky placed on her lips. 

“I forgive ya. But don’t keep something like that from me..”

“I won’t.”

Charlotte sighed a breath of relief. She was scared. Scared that Becky wouldn’t fall in time, that she would die. She didn’t want to spend her life without a soulmate. But she could do things to help Becky out. She decided, she would. She’d do anything for that love.

“Should we sleep now? I think I ruined the mood.”

Charlotte chuckled. 

“You didn’t ruin the mood, but yeah, let’s sleep. We can talk more in the morning.”

Becky nodded, moving from atop of Charlotte and laying down next to her. She snuggled closer to the blonde, hooking an arm around her. 

“Do I say I love ya now?” Becky asked innocently. 

“When you mean it.” Charlotte said, unable to contain the smile that crept across her face. 

“Okay, well. Goodnight, Char.” Becky cuddled up with Charlotte, closing her eyes, ready to sleep. 

“Goodnight, Becky.”

Charlotte closed her eyes too, scared of what will await in the morning. Was Becky going to be different? Weaker? Was she going to be different? She brushed it off, realising she’d just have to wait until the morning. 

This could be interesting, but regardless of what happens, she knew something beautiful was happening right now.


	5. Chapter Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter. It’s kind of about growth. I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it.

It was the sunrise that awoke Becky the next morning. She didn’t sleep much that night anyways. 

The luminous glow of sunlight beamed through a crack in the curtains, hitting where the two women were laying. Combining it with the heat from Charlotte’s body, it was rather warm, which also kept her awake. 

She spent the time awake thinking, planning, wondering about love. Love wasn’t an area of expertise for Becky; she was quite inexperienced. She figured she got lucky. Charlotte was her soulmate. 

Charlotte. The woman on Becky’s mind since they’d met. Of course there was something special about Charlotte. Her heart knew there was something brewing between the pair of them, and she’d never been good at following or listening to her heart. Maybe that’s why she didn’t understand love. Or she didn’t understand, simply because love is the strongest emotion to only be shared between two souls. 

Becky knew she could fall in love with Charlotte, just how and when and what, was the problem. She’d never felt it, so how would she know? What would happen for her to realise? Hope wasn’t a feeling she carried, so how could she have hope everything would fall into place? To her, it would take a miracle. 

Death didn’t scare Becky. It never had. She figured she’d seen it happen too many times in movies, and the idea was glamourised. Movies made everything dramatic, people made everything dramatic. Another reason why she never believed in the whole soulmate thing. 

“Hey.” Charlotte’s voice sounded from beside her. It was quite and raspy, a typical morning voice, yet so beautiful. There Becky went with the thoughts again. Her mind always wandered. 

“G’morning.” 

Becky turned her head to look over at Charlotte. Her blonde locks sprawled out on the pillows, the blanket tugged up to her chin — weird, she wasn’t hot. Becky was hot. She felt the room was humid, yet Charlotte was here with her blanket wrapped snugly around her, as if she was cold. Definitely weird. 

“Are ya cold?” Becky asked, adding a small chuckle so not to make anything awkward. She did feel it was an oddly strange question. 

“No, you?” 

Charlotte smiled, and Becky thought it was pretty. She tried to remember the last time she saw a smile so beautiful, and she didn’t think she ever did. 

“Ye have such a pretty smile.” Becky stated, not intending on saying it out loud, but when she did, she was fine as Charlotte’s smile widened and got prettier. — Oh the question. “No, am not cold. It’s hot.”

“Becky, it’s freezing.” Charlotte spoke with a soft chuckle, in slight disbelief.

Becky shook her head but still snuggled closer to Charlotte, not minding the warmth from her body. 

She felt at home in Charlotte’s arms. They were safe and inviting, and she wanted to say then that she was in love, but she wasn’t sure having a cuddle made someone fall in love. 

“Are you okay, Becks?” 

“Course’.” Becky lied. She didn’t feel like herself. Well, she did, but she felt...different. She couldn’t quite place it. Maybe she was in love. — No, that can’t be it.

Charlotte smiled again, bringing a hand up to Becky’s cheek and caressing it, leaning forward to softly brush their lips together, before firmly kissing her. 

Damn that smile is so pretty. 

“Charlotte?” Becky said, waiting for any form of response before asking her question. “What does love feel like?”

Charlotte stayed quiet for a moment, not knowing how to answer the question. Sure, she loved Becky but how could she explain that. 

“I’m not sure, babe. We don’t have control over it.”

Becky hummed in acceptance. She was fine with Charlotte’s answer. At least she was honest. She was also correct. Nobody has control over they fall in love with. It’s one of the many mysteries of the universe. Her and Charlotte were destined to be together. She knew that. She accepted that. But love was the thing she couldn’t control. When would she fall in love? Would it be before she departed from life? She had no control anymore and that truly frightened her. 

“How’d ya get into doing tattoo’s?” Becky asked, taking the time to try get to know her soulmate. It was an innocent question, or so she thought. Charlotte’s smile fades sadly and turned into a frown. A pang of guilt hit the redhead in the chest. 

“My brother.” Charlotte took a breath before continuing to speak. It seemed to Becky that this topic hit a nerve. “He wanted to do it.”

Becky looked up at Charlotte, pressing her lips to her chin, waiting for her to continue herself. She didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. 

“He uh... he died. Overdose. He’d been taking drugs for a while. Obviously it’s not healthy and can do damage. He just wasn’t lucky.” Charlotte said, holding back her tears. It’d been a few years since it happened, and it was something she’d never get over. “He taught me how to draw and I fell in love with it. The way it’s so free. I had to continue his dream.”

Becky took a moment to let Charlotte’s words sink in. She felt guilty again. She didn’t want to die. She didn’t want Charlotte to have to go through losing another person. 

“I’m sorry for yer loss.”

Charlotte snuggled closer and pressed her lips to Becky’s forehead. The redhead deemed it her way of thanking her for something. Listening, maybe? Either way, the action made her smile. 

“I don’t wanna leave ya.”

“Then stay.” 

Becky nodded, sitting up somewhat and pressing her lips to Charlotte’s in a gentle kiss. She sighed against them, loving the way the felt. They were soft and inviting, and if she could, she’d spend forever kissing them. 

Charlotte melted against her, kissing her back with as much passion as she could muster, trying to convey all the feelings she felt into that kiss. She wanted Becky to know. She wanted to show Becky love. She wanted to show her she could love too. 

“What do you wanna do today?” Charlotte asked when they pulled apart. The kiss had rendered her breathless. 

“Stay here with you. I wanna get to know ya more.”

“Okay. We can do that.” 

The pair sat in content silence for a while. The curtains had been drawn and the sun shone through the window more, the view of the clouds dreamy. 

Charlotte had sat up and leaned back against the headboard, Becky sat against Charlotte’s chest. The blondes arms wrapped around her shoulders, and occasionally Becky felt a kiss being pressed to her head. Together they enjoyed watching the world go by. 

It was strange to Becky. How life could be considered normal a week ago. Now, she was two days away from death if she didn’t fall in love. The world works in mysterious ways. Becky had always thought that. But this was a whole other level. The world was also a frightening place. 

When she looked up at Charlotte, she knew she could fall in love. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind about that. She didn’t want to leave her. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Charlotte’s voice was quiet and her lips pressed against Becky’s ear. Becky hummed and leaned her head back against Charlotte’s shoulder, looking up at her with a small smile. 

“I just dunno how I’m gonna know I’m in love.”

Charlotte pulled Becky tight against her body, hugging her close. 

“You’ll know. Your heart will tell you. You’ll be sure. I promise.” 

Charlotte felt Becky nod against her. 

“Do ya love me?”

“I do.”

“Practicing for our wedding ey?” Becky said with a giggle, her attempt at making a joke also making Charlotte laugh. That laugh. God, it was infectious. It could light up a room on the darkest day, Becky was sure of it. 

“How’d ya know? That ye loved me?”

Charlotte took a deep breath, looking down at Becky fondly, trying to find the right words to say. There weren’t any right words, not really. Just the honest truth. That she was a hopeless romantic that had such an open heart and believed she’d find her soulmate. 

“Because you’re my soulmate. I always believed that we’d meet one day. I kept an open heart all the time, I had faith. It was like... well, it was like my heart told me that nobody else would be worth it. Not a fling or a meaningless relationship, because those don’t come naturally. I want a natural love, not a forced one. This to me... it’s natural.”

Becky nodded. She started to understand how it all worked. She knew that because she didn’t believe in soulmates, it made it more difficult to fall in love with her own. 

Charlotte leaned down, planting her lips to Becky’s in a strange but nice upside down kiss. This whole thing made her think. 

She wasn’t necessarily looking for her soulmate, for Becky. She was waiting. Then when Becky came, it was truly wonderful. It made her own butterflies flutter. Maybe she could call it serendipity. Yes, serendipity. Charlotte thought Becky was remarkable.


	6. Chapter Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a smut chapterrr. if you don’t like that, don’t read? but i hope you enjoy.

That night flew over quickly, and soon it was the next. They’d spent the day talking again, but they had managed to move from Charlotte’s bedroom to the kitchen for something to eat, and to the living room for more talking and movie watching. 

The butterfly from Becky’s stomach lingered around the apartment, fluttering it’s wings. Becky found that it was mocking, almost like it was telling her to be ready. — But she wasn’t ready, only content. She accepted her fate.

As the night continued Becky became restless, opting to go back into the bedroom, and Charlotte followed along behind her. When Becky sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, Charlotte sat right next to her and pulled her into her arms. 

Charlotte was hurting deep down. She had waited years to be loved. She spent years yearning, and now with the possibility that her own soulmate was struggling to fall in love... it just hurt. The feeling was like a dagger to the heart, deathly painful. Yet, she still held on. That was simply because she loved Becky. She had it easy, understanding and being patient about love. There was times she’d research about her tattoo and the feelings. Becky didn’t have that. It made it all the more complicated, but Becky was hers and she was calm with that. 

“Are you okay?” Charlotte asked, her voice slightly shaky. Becky nodded against ber chest. “You sure?” She nodded again. 

Becky remained in Charlotte’s arms, nuzzling against her chest. 

“You want me to cheer you up? Cause I can.”

“How are ye gonna do that?” Becky looked up at Charlotte, a questioning look drawn on her features. 

“Well.” Charlotte began, standing up and out of Becky’s grasp, a smile on her face as she reached for her phone. “Remember that lap dance you wanted?”

“Yeah.”

“You still want it?” Charlotte asked, quickly scrolling through her phone, putting it down once she’d found a song with a sensual beat, having it echo from the speakers. “Mind, I don’t know how good it’ll be.”

She watched as Becky nodded, the redhead seemingly lost for words. Charlotte smirked a little, moving closer to Becky and beginning to sway her hips to the beat of the music. Charlotte slowly began to raise her arms, her shirt going up also, the blonde dropping it the floor. Her movements never ceased, and soon she was stepping back, pushing her shorts down her legs and kicking them off, leaving her clad in only her underwear. 

Charlotte moved towards Becky again, this time opting to straddle her thighs, the redhead mesmerised by her. The blonde placed her hands on Becky’s shoulders, giving her a smile before rolling her hips down against her, eliciting a gasp not only from herself, but from Becky too. 

“This ain’t a lap dance, love. Yer just being incredibly sexy.” Becky whispered next to Charlotte’s ear, smirking when she pulled back and saw the blondes cheeks had flushed red. 

“Well I don’t know what I’m doing!” Charlotte huffed out. Becky chuckled softly and leaned up to press a quick kiss to her lips. 

“My poor babe.” Becky breathed out, attaching her lips to Charlotte’s neck, sucking gently on the skin to leave a mark. She smirked upon hearing the small gasp the blonde emitted. Her teeth grazed the skin, her hands wandering around Charlotte’s back, dipping into her panties to grasp at the blondes ass. “Is this okay?”

The whimper that the blonde elicited was enough confirmation for her. Then the nod followed. Soon after, Charlotte had sloppily reattached their lips, not caring about neatness, just wanting their lips together again. 

Against all reason, Becky closed her eyes, letting the world around her fade. She was fascinated by the shape of Charlotte’s lips, and how they moved so perfectly together. It reminded her momentarily of when they’d first kissed, a few days prior in the living room of this same apartment. When Charlotte kissed her, it was like a storm arising beneath her skin, lighting her bones on fire and returning her soul back to her body. 

“Becky...I-I want you..” Charlotte stammered, her voice and breathing shaky as she rested her forehead against Becky’s, her eyes remaining shut. 

“Are ya sure?” 

Charlotte nodded again, her bottom lip sticking out. She fluttered open her eyes, locking them with Becky’s own hazel globes. 

Becky noticed the colour rush to Charlotte’s cheeks, them instantly turning red and she smiled, the blonde looking away from her gaze. 

“Are ye okay?” Becky asked, watching Charlotte struggle over her words again. 

“Hm.. my p-panties feel wet...” Charlotte looked down in embarrassment.

“It’s cause yer aroused, love. Completely normal, and we can take em off if yer comfortable with it.” Becky lifted Charlotte’s head back up, kissing her cheek gently before rolling the pair over so she was on top. She held herself up, her arms either side of Charlotte’s head. “Can I?” Becky asked, moving a hand to the waistband of Charlotte’s panties. 

Charlotte nodded, watching Becky with intent as the smaller woman moved down her body, sliding off the bed and onto her knees. She hooked her fingertips over her panties, slowly pulling them down her legs before throwing them behind her. 

The redhead started a path up Charlotte’s thigh’s with her lips, avoiding the place the blonde wanted her the most. Charlotte looked down, though her eyes eventually squeeze shut and she tilts her head backwards, needy whines dancing along the back of her throat. 

She reached down, tangling her hand in the bright orange locks, trying to urge her hips towards Becky’s mouth. “Please.” Charlotte pleaded, groaning when Becky pressed her palms against her hips, keeping her in place. “Becky, I can’t take it.”

“I wanna savour every last bit of ya.” Becky whispered, her breath warm against where the blonde needed her the most. 

The sentence was enough to make Charlotte weak in the knees, and she knew if she was standing, she’d be a puddle in Becky’s hands... well, she kinda was anyway. 

She wasn’t ready for the first swipe of Becky’s tongue. It almost drew every last bit of air from her lungs, and she fell back against the bed, a hand grasping at the redheads hair. 

Becky paused momentarily, glancing up at Charlotte to make sure that she was okay. When the blonde’s hand pushed her back in between her legs, she smirked, setting a steady rhythm with her tongue, lapping at Charlotte’s clit and taking it gently between her lips to suck. Becky listened to Charlotte’s guttural moans, finding them very much rewarding, and it shot a small bolt of arousal between her own legs. 

With that slow pace, Becky brought Charlotte close to the edge, pulling back just before she was able to go over. 

“Noo, please!” Charlotte’s thighs trembled in anticipation.

“Patience, Charlotte.” Becky said, standing up slowly, making quick work of finally removing her own clothes, stripping down to nothing before joining Charlotte on the bed. “Sit up.” Becky commanded softly, Charlotte obliging and sitting up straight away. “We’re gonna try something new, is that okay with ye?”

Charlotte nodded, biting down on her lip when Becky hooked a leg over one of her own, pressing their cores close together. The action made Charlotte gasp and her arms entwined around Becky’s neck as the redhead began slowly grinding her hips into her. 

Becky held tight onto Charlotte, groaning softly and pressing their lips together again. Becky forced her tongue past the blonde’s lips, Charlotte moaning at the faint taste of herself on Becky’s tongue. Her hips pressed flush into Becky, both of them moaning into eachother’s mouths, the blonde dragging her nails down the irish woman’s back. 

Charlotte tried to hold off her peak as long as she could, but eventually she tipped over the edge, her hips rocking wildly against Becky’s, her thighs trembling. The stimulation drove Becky over the edge into her own orgasm, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth, and she grunted, running her hands over Charlotte’s body. 

“Ye alright, love?” Becky asked, panting softly as Charlotte fell against her body. She pressed a gentle kiss to her hair, rubbing her back slowly.

“Yes, that was... amazing.” Charlotte mumbled with a giggle, pressing her face against Becky’s chest. 

“It was.”

After a few moments of recovering, Charlotte sat up slowly, untangling her legs from Becky’s and looking into her eyes with a smile. 

There was a moment between a glance and a kiss where it felt as though the world stopped for the briefest of moments; and the only thing between them is the anticipation of Charlotte’s lips against Becky’s. A moment so intense, it hung in the air, pulling them closer to eachother. A moment so perfect, that when it came to an end, they realised, it was only just the beginning. 

When it came to an end, Becky realised; she’d fallen in love with Charlotte.


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite short, but I have a final chapter in mind, which will definitely be longer and make up for this one. Regardless of the chapter length, I hope you enjoy.

Becky woke seemingly weaker the next morning... the final morning. 

Her breathing was slow and she was cold, very very cold. 

This was it and she knew it. She didn’t want it to be the end, but apparently it was. She was in love with Charlotte. She’d learning it last night, but it was no use. Becky Lynch’s story was at its end. 

A tear rolled down her cheek as her breath hitched in an unpleasant way. She clasped her hand over her chest, begging in her mind to make the pain stop. The pain that was suffocating; as though someone had placed a heavy object on her body and it was draining the energy from her ever so slowly. 

She looked over at the window ledge. The blue butterfly was perched upon it, fluttering it’s wings heavily. It was dying, Becky knew that. The butterfly was her. 

“Charlotte.” Becky whimpered, more translucent tears streaming down her face. Her plea worked, and Charlotte began to stir, sitting up quickly once she’d opened her eyes and saw the state that her lover was in. 

“Becks!” Charlotte gasped, pulling Becky into her arms, her own eyes welling with tears as the redhead buried herself against her. “Are you okay?” 

Her breath caught in her throat and she was hit with an immense pang of sadness. This was it. This was truly it; or at least they had a little while longer. But Becky was dying and Charlotte couldn’t control the swell of emotion that had hit her. Of course she couldn’t control it. All she knew for the last few days was being taken away from her. More time. She wanted more time. 

Becky lay content in Charlotte’s arms, focusing on her breathing, trying to keep it steady. Her mind was scattered. She was in love with Charlotte. She figured it out last night. She understood. So she couldn’t wrap her head around why she was slipping away. Why was everything ending? 

She couldn’t tell Charlotte. Especially not now. She’d be left feeling guilty, and Becky didn’t want that. Maybe she’d tell her later, if the overwhelming guilt stopped trying to take over. 

Charlotte leaned down, planting her lips to Becky’s in a soft, tender kiss. The task of chewing Becky’s lower lip between her own serving as a distraction for the time being. Of course Becky kissed her back. She kissed her back with so much intensity that she was hoping the kiss would convey everything she was thinking and feeling to Charlotte, so she didn’t have to say anything. 

“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you so much.” Charlotte said once they’d pulled apart. The expression on her face, it was so sad, and Becky’s emotions came hitting full force. “I love you, Becky. I’m so sorry.” 

“I-I love you too, Charlotte...” Becky managed to choke out. Maybe saying it wasn’t such a bad idea. Or maybe it was. The tears rolling down Charlotte’s cheeks weren’t a sight she enjoyed seeing. But her chest stopped feeling so heavy, so maybe that counted for something. 

“You do?”

“I realised it last night, I’m so sorry, lass.” 

Charlotte smiled through the tears, pressing her lips against Becky’s again. 

“You love me?”

Becky nodded her head, the feeling of being overwhelmed overtaking her body and making her head spin. Luckily she was lay in Charlotte’s arms, so she knew she grounded. 

The pair were so caught up in the moment, smiling and happy, that they didn’t notice the blue butterfly had sprung to life. It flew around the room, fluttering it’s shiny wings, as though it had never been in a critical state. The colour was slowly draining from it. It went from a oceanic blue, to a leafy brown. Now, it was an ordinary butterfly. Now, it had no correlation to Becky. Essentially, they’d set eachother free. Both now able to live a respectfully lengthy life, without being tethered and having to pass at the same time. Now, life for Becky became fair. There was no timer, no clock, nobody telling her how quickly she had to act on something. 

This had been a lesson to her. A lesson to not take life for granted. To live the way you want to without limitations. To live without labels. To believe. To not have any fear or doubts in her mind and heart. But more importantly, it had taught her that love does exist. It showed her that the one will often be right there, in reaching distance. Soulmates weren’t just a tale she’d heard or watched so much of. They were an experience, a real life experience. Charlotte taught her that she should be grateful for what she has in life already, that everything could come crashing down at any moment, whether it’s expected or unexpected. 

Becky was content with that. She understood, and she was happy. 

“Are you okay? How do you feel?” Charlotte asked. Becky sat up in her arms, wrapping her own around the blonde’s neck, softly kissing her lips. 

“I feel fine, babes. Just a little shocked, is all. But absolutely grand otherwise.”

Charlotte let out an innocent giggle. Her crying phase had surpassed and she had the biggest grin on her face. She was getting her happy ending after all. 

“And... I love ya.” Becky said, giving the tip of Charlotte’s nose a small peck, smiling at the small laugh she emitted. 

“I love you too. Oh, I can’t believe it!”

“Best believe it, darlin’. Yer stuck with me now.”

“Good.” Charlotte pulled Becky tight against her, not wanting to let go of her. 

There’s no other way she’d have it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite short, I just wanted to tie up the ending. I hope you’ve all enjoyed it.

Looking down the aisle at her bride, Becky felt happier than she’d ever been in her entire life. It’d been three years since she met Charlotte, and they were finally getting married to one another. 

Charlotte was breathtaking. Her white dress hugged her curves in all the right places, and cascaded behind her. She wore the bare minimum of makeup, letting her natural beauty be shown, and her father was walking alongside her. — Since the whole butterfly incident, they’d met eachother’s families. Becky got along with Charlotte’s dad, Ric in fact they had a lot in common. They both had a love of sports, and each thanksgiving, both Charlotte and Becky’s families gathered at Ric’s house, and together Ric and Becky watched the soccer game. 

Charlotte smiled over at Becky, finally reaching the alter. Ric tucked Charlotte’s veil behind her head and quickly kissed her cheek before taking his seat. Becky took hold of Charlotte’s hands once she’d come closer, squeezing them gently as if to say ‘we made it’ and she returned Charlotte’s smile with one of her own. 

The wedding was nice, peaceful, and once they’d shared their vows with one another they shared a kiss, signifying that they were now officially married. They walked hand in hand back down the aisle, heading to the reception were they eventually had their first dance. It was happy, and they enjoyed the moment with eachother. 

“I love you so much.” Charlotte whispered, her fingertips grazing Becky’s jaw. 

“I love ya too.” Becky responded, drawing Charlotte in as close as she could, kissing her so hard that it almost made her dizzy. 

“We should get out of here.” Charlotte said with a giggle once they’d pulled apart. Becky nodded her agreement, sneakily leading the blonde away from the dance floor and to the home they now shared. 

They made their way into the bedroom, giggling like children and stealing kisses from one another along the way. Becky made quick work of unzipping Charlotte’s dress, letting it drop to the floor as she pressed kisses all over the middle of Charlotte’s back. 

Charlotte turned in Becky’s grasp, going to work on removing her clothes, tugging at her tie and tossing it onto the bed once she’d removed it. 

“That may come in handy.” She suggested, grinning down at Becky. 

“Ohh, is that so?” 

Charlotte nodded her head, yelping when Becky snagged her by the waist and tossed her onto her stomach on the bed. 

“I guess we’ll see, hm?”

———————

About a year later, they decided they wanted to have a child. 

It took a few unsuccessful attempts before it finally worked, and Charlotte could begin carrying their child. 

Throughout the whole pregnancy, Becky wouldn’t leave Charlotte’s side. She was there constantly, making sure everything was okay, getting up to get her the snacks she was craving, making her comfortable when she lay down. 

“Becky!” Charlotte gasped, looking up at the smaller woman from the couch. Becky turned to her and panicked slightly. 

“Are ye okay?!” 

“The baby’s kicking, come here!” 

Becky gasped herself and hurried over to Charlotte, sitting next to her on the couch and resting her hands on the blondes stomach, smiling excitedly when she felt a tiny kick against her hand. 

“It’s so tiny!” Becky stuck out her bottom lip, looking up at Charlotte. The blonde leaned down slightly, pressing her lips to Becky’s before stroking her hair gently. She smiled, watching the redhead lean down and lift her shirt, kissing her stomach gently. “Mammy loves ya so much, little one... and yer other Mammy does too. We can’t wait to meet ya.” 

Months later, Charlotte finally went into labour. They hurried to the hospital where she was ready to have the baby. It took many contractions, a few pushes, a lot of screaming, but overall a few hours before their little one was brought into the world. 

“It’s a girl, Charlie! It’s a girl!” Becky exclaimed, kissing the top of Charlotte’s head and wiping away her tears. The baby girl was handed to Charlotte and the pair of them looked down at her in awe. 

“She’s perfect.” Charlotte said. She was tired and still crying, but in that moment it was all worth it. The blonde lifted their baby up to Becky. “Here, you have a hold.”

Becky teared up a little, carefully taking the baby from her wife and holding her close. 

“I’m so proud of ya.” Becky spoke softly to Charlotte, giving her a warm smile as she gently rocked the baby in her arms, wanting to keep it calm and settled. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

Charlotte shuffled over, creating space on the hospital bed for Becky. Becky accepted and slowly sat herself down next to Charlotte, smiling when the blonde rested her head on her shoulder. 

“We need a name.”

“Becky junior.”

“Absolutely not.” Charlotte quipped back, making her wife giggle. 

They went quiet for a moment, admiring the baby girl who let out tiny coo’s, trying to think of a name. 

“Aoife? It’s Irish and means beauty and joy. She’s beautiful and brought us a lot of joy.” Becky finally spoke, looking down at a Charlotte for her approval. 

“I like it. It’s different, and has meaning.” 

“Middle name then? Go on, you choose it.” Becky turned her gaze back to Aoife, grinning down at her. 

“Elizabeth. It’s a family name.”

“Aoife Elizabeth Lynch. Welcome to the family, little one.”

Aoife nodded off into sleep and Becky set her down in the crib type thing next to Charlotte’s bed. The redhead turned, wrapping her arms around Charlotte and hugging her close. Charlotte accepted the hug, wrapping her arms around Becky’s waist. 

“I love ya so much, Charlotte.”

“I love you too, babe.”

“We did it.”

“That we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoife pronounced Ee-Fa.


End file.
